Starfire
Starfire is one of the main protagonists of Lunar adventures ''she is ''voiced by Hynden Walch She is also thomas's Boyfriend Physical AppearanceEdit Starfire is shown to be very beautiful. Her eyes, nose, lips, mouth, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven. Her long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She is tall, with bright orange skin, (or it seems to have a yellowish skin tone in the comic strip above), and her outfit is mostly violet with a belt, her neck and gauntlets being silver. She also wears an armband on her right arm, which is also silver. She wears a violet sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a violet mini-skirt, and violet thigh-high boots with white stockings. As a Tamaranean, she has alien physiology which includes a long purple tongue and nine stomachs, (probably for storing food during meager times). She also seems to resemble some Japanese girls, inheriting similar eyebrows and very shiny hair. PersonalityEdit Starfire is very cheerful and sweet, yet somewhat naive and considerably insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. Presumably because English is not her first language, Starfire speaks without contractions and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby"). Additionally, she uses several Tamaranean nouns, such as "bumgorf" (term of endearment towards one's own child), "K'norfka" (parent or guardian), "clorbag valblernelk" (insulting term), "G'lufnog" (bless you; said after one sneezes), and "shlorvak" (dream). She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team (such as providing a crown of raw meat to be worn on one's birthday), but doesn't generally take offense when they don't understand or refuse her. In one instance, she lies about a holiday celebrated by destroying drapery and blows up a window to explain an accidentally torn curtain; an act that barely registers as odd behavior by the others. Gallery Starfire_(Teen_Titans_Go!).jpg Starfire_crying.jpg|starfire cries Vlcsnap-2016-06-28-02h56m49s709.png|starfire is worried Starfire_puppy_eyes.jpg|starfire giving poor Gordon the puppy dog eyes The_Return_of_Slade_Image54.png|starfire Faces Diesel 10 (as Gordon is Left rattling shaking in fear ) Starfire's_coulrophobia.png|starfire is scared of clowns TP_10.png|starfire is in the pool 0561fb8f0cb01d75ada90224f24f1206--starfire-dc-teen-titans-go.jpg|starfire is relaxing a_new_titan__a_new_day__3_by_kaytheyatagarasu-d7bnl0z.jpg|starfire getting dress IMG_0596.PNG IMG_0597.PNG|starfire is horrified of clowns IMG_0598.PNG|oh the joy of jealousy IMG_0599.PNG|starfire is angry now! Beware IMG_0784.PNG|in the hot tub IMG_0785.PNG|too lazy IMG_0786.PNG|oops no clothes! Starfire_crying_2.jpg|crying Tumblr_norvhuOac31tz0qlxo10_r1_500.gif|raven is petting her toy much to starfires joy The_Croissant_Starfire_wants_to_kill_ugly_disgusting_moth.png|shes angry crazy! b67753ef1ff2d2c4b57eece57a4b9f92.png 3056dc5ad326b09d63a0f6057fcd7b2d.jpg|shes Turned dark and evil c99d12ed7b34a45c274f480577d6b1e8--teen-titans-starfire-teen-titans-go.jpg|oh the shock cupid_starfire_by_xjkenny.jpg|wearing an angels Clothes d43bebdda420d12ca678041149d42d37.jpg e6ef71b12e30bf1c0ec487f082f2a60a.jpg|in a pool bd.jpg|poor thomas Teen-titans-go-season-4-episode-9-the-streak-part-2.jpg IMG_1228 (1).png|pool party